Twisted past
by Invader Blunt
Summary: A happy guy? That's now...what about the day before their fateful meeting? A look into Ben's mind and past OC Read Unkillable first or this will make...minimal sense


Twisted Past

This one-shot is sort of a prequel to Unkillable. It's in the first person…witch I've never written so hang with me. It's a small look into Bens mind and the events that happened before chapter one…hope you enjoy…wait! Before you read…this one-shot is EXTREAMLY disturbing and violent…..you have been warned

I walked down into the basement. The metallic smell of blood and metal hit me as I turned on the light. The room was all white tile, from the ceiling to the floor. There was a small metal table and a single chair. In the corner there was a mass of brain tissue. Ugh…..I have to clean down here soon…..it's starting to rot" I said to myself. Now I know you're probably horrified at the brain tissue….but I'm no murder! All that brain tissue is mine. See I have a strange power of regeneration. Whenever I get hurt, no matter how bad, I heal instantly! But enough about that.

I sat my bag down on the table and took out my MP3 player with large headphones, and a large handgun with a small box of ammo. The S&W .500 Handgun, garneted to take down Large African game. The guy at the shop guaranteed it would kill anything under 3000 pounds. "We'll see about that" I murmured to myself as I put on my headphones. I turned on my MP3 and shuffled through the songs until I heard a familiar song.

_**Well they encourage your complete cooperation,  
Send you roses when they think you need to smile.  
I can't control myself because I don't know how,  
And they love me for it honestly, I'll be here for a while.**_

I smiled and murmured "Irony is alive and well" I picked up the handgun and loaded one bullet. I sat down on the metal chair and looked at the large handgun in my hands

_**So give them blood, blood, gallons of the stuff!  
Give them all that they can drink and it will never be enough.  
So give them blood, blood, blood.  
Grab a glass because there's going to be a flood!**_

I wonder if this would work…I've tried this many times to end it…Hopefully it will work this time.

_**A celebrated man amongst the gurneys.  
They can fix me proper with a bit of luck.  
The doctors and the nurses they adore me so,  
But it's really quite alarming cause I'm such an awful fuck. (Oh thank you!)**_

I put the gun's barrel to my forehead. I took a deep breath and thought "It will only hurt a bit" I pulled the trigger

_**I gave you blood, blood, gallons of the stuff,  
I gave you all that you can drink and it has never been enough.  
I gave you blood, blood, blood,  
I'm the kind of human wreckage that you love!**_

I felt the bullet go through my head and I fell onto the floor. That rumor about shooting yourself was a painless way to go…. Not so true. I felt nothing but pure pain as I laid there on the ground, watching a pool of blood grow before my eyes. I wondered if this was the end as my vision grew fuzzy

Your probably wondering why I just shot myself with the world's most powerful handgun. Well you see…..I don't want to live anymore. My family died a long time ago, ironically on the day I gained my regenerative powers. I came home to a charred wreak. What was left of my family the firemen took away…I was left with nothing. My uncle took care of me for a while after that. He was a good man and we became very close….but he died one year ago from complications with his heart. Again I was left alone….but what I didn't know was that he left me everything he owned to me. The house I now live in alone, as well as the hearse I now drive was what was given to me….but also 2 million dollars. It turned out that my uncle's life savings from his job as a mortician was all saved for me.

I've been on my own for a year now… Even though I was set for life with my inherence, I decided to take up my uncles work and I made quite a bit of money, but no matter how much money I made, or how much I worked I felt hollow inside. I was alone…and no matter of money, or work could fix that. So I decide to end it all…but I ran into a problem

I had forgotten about my power and tried to hang myself…I was stuck up there for three days until the rope snapped. While I was hung up on a rope I thought of any way to end it…and a idea popped into my head. I knew that breaking my neck wouldn't work… so breaking my spine was out…But what about bleeding out? I knew my cuts would heal…but what if I cut myself so many times that before one could heal another would be made? So after the rope snapped I made gloves with razor blades attached to them and gave myself a dose of morphine so I would not be distracted by pain.

The next few hours were a blur of red. All I really remember from what happened was red….only red. I woke up to a horrible sight. Every room in the house was soaked in blood. I wandered around the house looking at the damage I had caused in my frenzy until something stopped me dead in my tracks. I saw myself….I was wearing what was left of my shirt my arms and torso covered in newly formed scars, and soaked in my own blood. After that I can't remember what happened after I realized that I couldn't bleed out….all I know is that I ended up in a bathtub crying for no reason.

After that I was a mess…I quit my job as a mortician and stayed to my house mostly. I just watched T.V and tried to sleep even though I haven't slept since I was 6. I'm not quite sure why I kept trying to sleep…maybe I was trying to find peace in the dreams I longed for. But I found no dreams or sleep…only hours of staring into space with the hollow feeling in my heart. But one day I came across something… In my uncles bedroom was a shotgun. It had a single shell in it… you can probably guess what happened after that.

While I was cleaning a good chunk of my grey matter off the ceiling, I had an idea. If a normal shotgun didn't work…what if I tried some different guns? So I started to collect guns. It didn't take long to spend most of my savings…so I decided to try the stock market with the last chunk of my money and won big! Now that my money worries were over I bought as many gun's as I could from antiques to the newest military rifle. I tried so many that I had to make a room just for weapons. It quickly filled up with guns of all sorts as I tried to find the tool to end it.

And that's how I ended up buying that handgun….and how I ended up watching my blood pool grow on the white tile. As I felt my senses dull and my vision faded I smiled. I finally did it….I'm dying…

I was in a white void. "….is this Heaven or something?" I said to myself as I looked around

"Nope!" said a man in a large robe quiet cheerfully (A free cake if you know who it is!) "You're in sorta a midway….and you're not even dead!"

"WHAT? I just blew my brain all over a wall! How could I not be dead?" I screamed

"well you're a Re-gen! you can't die no matter how much you try…..and that's not for quite some time. You did, however knock yourself into a coma as your brain heals" Said the hooded figure with a visible grin

"….Why can't you let me die? I have no-one….." I said on the verge of tears

"Because it's not your time….but I'll make you a deal! If you just promise to lay off the suicide I'll promise you'll make a friend or something!" Said the figure

"….Deal!" I said, knowing there was nothing to lose

"okay…..see you" the figure said as my vision blurred and slowly turned to black

I woke up. I felt like I got run over by a tank as I sat up, rubbing my now healed head. I stood up and placed my Mp3 and my handgun on the table, and looked around the room. That handgun must have been very strong….because my brain was all over the place! "Oh well….I'll clean it up later" I thought as I walked up the stairs to the living room.

What to do…..I drunk the last of my soda yesterday (I don't need to eat or drink but I love that soda), I broke my headphones when I shot myself….might as well go out and get some soda and a new pair of headphones. I walked to the door and was about to open it when it hit me. I looked down and saw that I was covered in my own blood….so I probably should take a shower….I don't want people to think I'm a killer or something….

One shower and a change of clothes later I walked to the coat closet next to the door. In there was hanging my trench coat. "Dag….forgot my hoodie is in the washer….oh well….I'll just grab my trench coat" I thought as I grabbed it and put it on as I walked out the door.

It was a rather rainy night as I walked to the corner where I always got my soda. I stopped at a crosswalk as I waited for the signal to cross, pulling up my collar to keep the rain off my face. That's when I saw him, a teen about my age standing in the middle of the road. He had a tattered trench coat and a threadbare tee-shirt, black pants with holes, and shoes that were almost falling apart. He was a sorry sight…but the thing to worry about was the truck heading for him! I decided to try and save him. I ran out into the street and pushed him out of the way

Getting hit by a truck sucks quite a bit. I may be able to heal….but getting hit by a truck…and getting thrown into a wall makes you black out a bit. I saw a fuzzy shape looming over me, It was making some noise but all I could hear was a dull roar. My senses, which were shaken by getting hit, were slowly coming back. After a minute I finally could see who it was. It was that guy I pushed out of the way. I stood up and clearly freaked the guy out. The guy's face was hilarious! I smiled and asked "are you okay?"

"Y-Y-Yes" the teen stammered out

"Good" I said with a smirk "My names Ben. What's yours?"

"D-D-D-Dib" He stammered out again

"Well D-D-D-Dib….would you like something to eat?" I asked

"YES! I would love some!" The teen yelled

"Then let's go." I said as I walked towards a dinner I knew of…Maybe that guy was going to keep his promise…maybe this beat-up teen will be my friend. "Well" I thought to myself as I felt myself smile "I'll just have to stick around and see"

**Done…**

**read and review**

** Invader blunt signing out**


End file.
